Broken Tales
by BattleFrag91
Summary: The story of Yellow Team, one of the few Spartan Teams still functioning after the Covenant War. But when they're captured by the barbarian race known as the Brutes, will Yellow Team be able to withstand loss, temptation, and a horde of Brutes?
1. Ch 1: Captured

**Chapter 1: Captured**

"Uuugghh…"

"Bout time you woke up." Said a female voice.

"Yeah, I was starting to get worried." Said another voice, a man this time though.

Jon put his hand to his head and realized that his armor was gone. He sat up and wiped his face with his hand before looking around. The room was some sort of holding cell, apparently. The opening was blocked off by a force field. Two of his fellow Spartans were also in the room: Spartan – 138 Amanda and Spartan – 084 Adam. Their armor too, was gone. All each of them wore was their black bodysuits.

"How long have I been out?" asked Jon.

Amanda looked at him, "About an hour and a half since they threw you in here. We saw the Brutes drag Aaron and Walter by not too long ago."

Jon looked up after leaning against a nearby wall, "So I'm gonna guess that there's no chance of being rescued."

"Most likely, no." Adam replied.

"So we're on our own."

"By the looks if it."

"Great." Jon was worried about this. Their mission was to eliminate the brute resistance on Aleria. Not get captured by Brutes. The place shuddered and Adam fell from where he was standing.

"Did you just feel that?!" Adam asked, getting up.

Jon, somewhat sarcastically, replied, "No, why, did you feel something?"

"Always loved your sense of humor, sir."

"That felt like a slipspace drive." Amanda noted.

"You're right." _'Crap. That means we are definitely trapped with no chance at rescue or escape at the moment._ Jon didn't like this and it kept getting worse as things moved on.

Just then, the shield went down and four Brutes stepped in. One wearing red armor while the others were clad in blue. The one in red barked an order to the others and instantly they grabbed them. Jon tried to resist and break free, but realizing it was hopeless, gave up. As the Brutes carried them, they came to a three way in the ship and split them up, red Brute still in front of Jon. Jon also noticed that this was, in fact, a ship from the design. The brutes continued on until the passed through a door leading into an empty room with a chair. The brute barked something else and suddenly Jon was forced into the seat. As he sat, the Brute in blue roped him to the chair rather tight. The Brute in red turned to him.

"You have a lot to pay for, Demon."

"Bite me"

"In time, that may be your fate. But for now, I get to make you suffer."

The ship rattled again. They had dropped out of slipspace. An alarm sounded throughout the ship.


	2. Ch 2: Rescues and Alliances

**Chapter 2: Rescues and Alliances**

The ship shuddered. Then an alarm went off. The Red Brute ran out of the room in a fury. The blue, however, looked confused. '_He must be a lower class, not to know what's going on'_ Since he had been tied up, Jon had been working on getting the ropes around him loose, to no avail. Then, the doors to the room opened, and in came Spartan-074 Aaron and 288 – Walter, in their black bodysuits. Walter, spiker in hand, quickly shot the Brute in the forehead. The ship shuddered again.

"Hello, sir. Need a hand?" Aaron asked as he walked behind the chair.

"Please."

Aaron walked behind the chair and shot a spike into the ropes, cutting it instantly. Jon got up, massaged his arms, and went over to the dead Brute.

"How'd you guys escape?" Jon asked before picking the spiker off of the body.

Walter leaned against a wall and responded, "Well, when the alarm sounded, we knew the ship must be under attack. The shield doors on our cell died for a brief moment. Just enough for me to get out and free Aaron."

Aaron scoffed, "You got that mixed up. I freed you."

Walter turned to him, "Like it matters. We're free aren't we?"

Jon stepped in, "No, we're still on an alien ship with no current way off yet. Also, Adam and Amanda are still trapped. We need to save them."

Aaron looked down, "Yeah…."

"What we need is a plan, and a damn good one at that." Walter said, suddenly serious.

Jon looked at the pair and, with a smile, said, "Plan? Hehe, a plan is what got us here in the first place." Jon looked the dead Brute and picked a plasma grenade off it. He tossed it up and down in his hand. "Follow me."

With that, he ran to the door. Aaron and Walter took positions on either side. Jon hit the door controls and aimed his spiker foreward. Nothing. With his two fellow Spartans at his heels he rushed to the end of the corridor. At the end, he could hear voices around the corner. Jon held up his hand, signaling for them to stop. He peaked around and there was the red Brute from before as well as two more blues. '_Damn'_ He thought. The red Brute finished and walked the other way, while the two Brutes in blue walked towards him.

Jon turned around and whispered, "Get ready, two blue brutes are comin-"

He was cut off as an explosion occurred where the Brutes were walking. A hole in the wall indicated a boarding craft. Four Elites ran out, two were blue and clutched plasma rifles, one in purple assault armor and a carbine, the one leading them was white and held a carbine as well. Spotting them, Jon walked around the corner.

"Well now, seems you ruined our ambush."

The lead elite, obviously surprised, aimed his carbine at him, "Humans!"

Jon and his team aimed their spikers back at him. "Now take it easy, we don't want anybody to get hurt."

"What are you doing here?" The elite asked. Obviously they weren't expecting them to be here.

"Captured. You?"

"Capturing this ship. We could use a few, since the war ended, we don't have as many as we used to."

"Need some help with that?" Aaron decided to ask.

"I don't see why not. We are allies now, after all."

They all lowered their weapons. Walter tapped Jon on the shoulder, "Uhh, sir…"

"Oh, right." He turned to the elites. "We still have men to recover. We'll catch up in a bit."

"Agreed." The elites turned and left. Jon's team did the same. They went along the corridor until they got to the intersection the Brutes split them up at. Jon couldn't remember which way they took the others, so he picked one and went with it. As the progressed a little, he started to hear weapons' fire. _'Shit. Please be okay when I get there.' _And when they reached the next corner, he saw it. A spike grenade exploded off the wall in front of him and Jon barely evaded the spikes. Brutes on both sides of him were surprised to see them, but opened fire nonetheless. And so did they. In a flurry of spikes and plasma, Jon was tackled from behind as a Brute smashed into him. Aaron quickly jumped on its back to try and choke it while Walter was pinned down and couldn't get away to help. The Brute had a strong hold and gripped tight around Jon. He couldn't breathe and felt himself start to lose consciousness. His vision started going black. He heard an explosion. Then, a second later, the Brute let go of him. Jon collapsed to the floor and caught his breath. Breathing heavily, he looked up at Amanda, who had obviously shot the Brute in the head. She held out a hand and helped him up.

"Thanks." Jon gasped.

"Don't mention it. The least I could do for a fellow Spartan."

Jon looked around. Spikes lined the walls and floor, bodies strewn everywhere, and black marks where grenades had exploded.

Walter walked up to them, "We need to go. Adam's still being held captive."

"No I'm not!" They all turned to see Adam walking towards them, slightly limping and left arm bleeding. He was holding a carbine. "What's this about me being held captive?"

Aaron turned to him, "Nothing, but you need to get that arm checked. What happened to you?"

Adam chuckled, "Spike grazed my arm, and as for the limp. Tripped over a dead Brute and hit my knee. It'll be fine."

Jon turned to the team, "Well, that's good. Now we can go help the Elites capture the ship."

They nodded, and with that, they gripped their weapons and jogged down the corridor.

**Author's note**

Thanks for reading guys. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. All in about 30 minutes too! I surprise even myself sometimes!

Anyways, keep reading! And remember, review! I want to know how you like it!


	3. Ch 3: Longing

**Chapter 3: Longing**

Jon ran up to the door that led to the control room and listened. After a minute he turned around and looked at his squad. Aaron had a slight limp from a tangle with a Brute and a slice across his chest. Adam's left arm had stopped bleeding and was now congealed where the wound was. Walter had a fresh scrape along his cheek that would probably scar. Amanda was leaning against the wall with minor burns across her face and arm. A grunt had gotten past them and primed two plasma grenades in a suicide run. The rest of them had jumped in time but she was still just close enough and the grunt was running her way. It wasn't pretty. Jon, however, wasn't badly damaged save for a few scrapes here and there. Of all of them, Amanda was in the worst shape.

Jon looked them over and sighed. "Alright, the elites may or may not be in there yet. It sounds quiet, so weapons ready, we're goi-"

There was a loud explosion on the other side.

"Ok, screw the plan, just GO!"

The door opened and they stormed in. The first thing that caught Jon's attention was that the Elites seemed to be defending the room, not attacking. 'Well, at least we have the advantage.' Jon thought. He and his squad ran to the center of the room where the elites were making their stand. Multiple Brutes were filing out of the door on the opposite side of the room of which the entered. All of them were being mowed down by a barrage of plasma and spikes. At one point, a Brute was able to sneak around and behind the group, but Aaron had turned in time to see him and grabbed an energy sword from the thigh of a nearby Elite. He swerved around and punched the brute in the face while activating the sword. The elite he had taken the sword from turned and was surprised, but accepted when Aaron handed the sword back to him.

Jon replaced the clip in his carbine just as the barrage ended. He walked up to the white elite and grinned. "Thought you could use some help."

The Elite looked over and stowed its weapon, "Maybe, maybe not. But, nevertheless, I am grateful."

"Any chance we could hitch a ride home?" Adam asked.

"I am sure we could oblige"

Amanda stepped in, "Uhhh, sir? Our Armor?"

Jon had almost forgot about that with everything happening. "Right." He turned to the Elite, "First of all, where's the armory?"

"Ah, yes." He turned and said something to the Elite in the Assault armor in Sangheili and turned back to him, "Conae here will show you the way."

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later, they were in a room with purple ammo crates, a table, and a few bins with all of their armor in it.

"Aw crap, now my armor is mixed in with you guys'." Amanda complained.

Adam laughed, "It's alright, I don't mind sharing."

"You wouldn't, Adam." Walter said.

"Hey! I take that offensively!" Adam replied.

"Adam, shut up." Aaron stepped in. "Please, just get your armor on."

"Killjoy"

Jon looked at his squad and sighed. 'Just another day on the job, I guess' He thought to himself, and started sorting through for his armor. After having put all of it on minus his helmet, he looked around. Adam was sitting on the floor next to a wall messing with his right leg plating. Walter, Aaron, and Amanda were in the corner with their armor on in some kind of heated discussion over the comm. 'I might as well see what they're talking about' thought Jon.

"-on't trust them."

"Why not?" Walter asked.

Aaron was talking, "Well, think about it. They practically spent their entire lives trying to kill us, and all of a sudden they act like we're best friends?"

Amanda spoke up, "Well, they are a race of pride."

"Yeah, and their own prophets betrayed them. They didn't take that too well." Walter stated.

"I still don't trust them."

Adam had put his helmet on and started talking, "You don't have to. I don't trust them either, but I'll gladly have one watch my back in a fight."

"You know that statement practically contradicts itself, right? Amanda said.

"So?"

Jon stepped in, "It doesn't matter who trusts who. We're allies and that means we won't be fighting, especially after a war just ended. And we don't need another one."

Walter looked at Aaron, "Just get over it man. When we get back, you won't have to worry about it."

Aaron sighed and said, "Fine, let's just get out of here."

Jon walked out, practically into an explosion.

"What the-" He was thrown back into the room by it where the doors then shut and locked. Then a voice came from a speaker somewhere.

"I have you now, Demon."

Jon recognized that voice.

He turned to his squad, "Guys, we have to get out of here. Now."

"Right." Aaron and Walter went to the door and pulled as hard as they could. A crack, then it slammed shut again.

"It's no use, Demons. You can pull as hard as you want, it won't open. It's magnetically sealed and resistant to plasma fire. There's no escape."

Jon looked around, there was no ventilation shafts, no cracks or abnormalities with the wall, nothing. He clicked the comm, "Guys, any ideas?"

"I've got one," said Amanda. "Guys, crack the door again." Aaron and Walter did as they were told. She grabbed a spike grenade and shoved it between the crack, activating it. "Get back! Now!"

Everyone moved away from the door as the explosion rang out. Jon went up and looked at the mess. The door was jarred open and the circuits were fried. He pulled it open with no difficulty. When he stepped out, however, a Brute in blue came out of nowhere and grabbed Jon by the neck and slammed him up against a wall. If he didn't have his MJONIR armor on, he would've blacked out then and there. Jon, gagging and losing breath along with consciousness, reached for the plasma grenade on the brute's belt. He heard weapons' fire in the background, so he knew there was more Brutes and his team couldn't help him. Starting to lose vision, he grabbed the grenade, stuck it in the Brute's face, and primed it. At this point, the Brute freaked. It let go of Jon and started running in a panic, tripping over another Brute, and taking both out in the explosion. Jon fell to the floor, gasped, and picked up his carbine. He looked around once more. The purple Assault Elite was dead, blown apart by an explosion. Adam was pinned behind a fallen ammo crate, blind firing. Aaron and Amanda were both locked in hand to hand engagements with a brute, and Walter was nowhere to be seen. Jon aimed his rifle at Adam and Amanda's Brute, and shot it once in the head.

"Thanks, sir," both said.

"Umm, happy moment later, I'm still pinned down over here!" Adam said.

Jon clicked the com., "Alright, grenades on my mark. 3, 2, 1, MARK!" Three plasma and a spike grenade all stuck about 3 brutes. And the explosion wasn't pretty.

"Ok, now we can have our happy moment." Adam said.

"Amanda looked around. "Where's Walter?" she asked.

"No clue." Jon switched to private com with Walter. "Walter, acknowledge if you can hear me. I repeat, do you hear?"

His acknowledgment light blinked red. 'Crap.'

"They've got Walter somewhere on this ship. Our best bet is to head back to the bridge and use the sensors there to find him." With that, three out of four lights winked green.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow! I actually made a chapter in less than a week of working on it! However, I am completely sorry for the long update. I will start updating more. Promise!


	4. Ch 4: Pain and Planning

**Chapter 4: Pain and Planning**

"Oohhh..." Walter woke in a daze. He quickly opened his eyes and tried to stand, but couldn't. His whole body felt numb for some reason.

"It's no use, you can't escape me this time," a low voice growled. Walter looked up into the Brute leader's ugly face.

"What have you done to me? Why can't I move?!"

"It will wear off, but that won't help you. You are, after all, tied up."

Walter could now see his armor off in the corner of what seemed to be the interior of an escape pod. Regaining some feeling, he could feelthe gravity bearing him down into the uncomfortable seat made for aliens. 'God help me' thought Walter.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What do you mean 'they've escaped?' We're on a ship in the middle of nowhere!"

"What I mean, human, is that the Brute leader and your companion is no longer on this vessel. An escape pod was jettisoned earlier. That would be your best option as to where they are."

Jon grunted in frustration. "Ok, so supposing we do go after it, how do we board it or get it to land in this ship?"

The white elite turned from the navigation console, "We don't."

"What? Why not?"

"There is a nearby planet that they will most likely make a crash landing on. But there is a problem."

"The planet is Brute controlled."

"Yes. Luckily, we are set to rendevous with _Transcendent Believer_. There we will recieve reenforcements, and take the planet." At that, the Elites roared a battle cry. Jon nodded and walked back to his remaining squad.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"GAAHHH!" Walter fell to the ground once again, and tried to pick himself up. Ever since he landed here, the Brutes have done nothing but beat him halfway to death. Walter turned and sat on his butt, then wiped the blood from his nose. The Brute left to torture him stood above him, and laughed at him. The Brute was about half a foot taller than him, and wore the older Brute uniform, before the covenant change of arms.

"Get up and beg to me, and I'll end this quickly," the Brute said. He smiled as he said it. He was definately enjoying this.

"You want to hear me beg? Give me a gun and I'll beg you to die slower."

At that, the Brute grabbed Walter by the collar, and slung him across the chamber, into a wall. He landed with a thud and a crack.

"You will die, Demon. And when you do, The other Demons will be there as well to watch you suffer." The Brute laghed hard as he walked out of the cell, closing the shield door behind him. Walter lay on the ground, relaxed, and blacked out.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Jon exited the dropship into the hanger bay of the Elite ship _Transcendent Believer_ with the rest of his squad. Looking around, he saw a suprise. They walked up to the welcoming party.

"Arbiter, didn't expect to see you here. You here to help us on our rescue mission?"

The Arbiter hefted his carbine and replied, "Of course, myself along with a squad of Special Operation units." Just then, six black clad Elites in Assault armor entered the bay.

Ah, I see," Jon turned to his squad. "Everybody, ready?" Three acknowlagement lights clicked green. His team had been unusually quiet lately. "Alright, we leave in 10 minutes."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ok, short chapter, I know. But I felt that I had to wright something. I did change the POV, so there is something I may start doing. Oh, and thanks to Aaron for helping with ideas.


	5. Ch 5: The Rescue Begins

"You are weak human, and soon I shall break you."

"Have fun with that."

With this, the brute growled and once again picked Walter up off the ground. Walter, currently, hurt in so many places that it was a miracle to him that he was still alive. The brute brought Walter closer to his face and snarled.

"You know big guy, if we're gonna keep knowing each other on this kind of level, I would like to know your name. That way, when I finally kill you, I'll know exactly who you are, and may show a little mercy. Doubt it, though." Walter smiled as he said this, trying to mess with the brute, but fell to the ground gasping and coughing up blood when the brute punched him in the gut. When he finally regained breath, Walter tried to stand up. Just then, the Brute roared and backhanded him across the face, sending him flying. 'Come on Jon,' thought Walter, 'I'm not sure how much more of this I can survive through.'

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Jon watched as the Arbiter's team loaded up into one Phantom, while he followed his squad into the other one. As he stepped in, the Phantom's open hatches closed and sealed shut. Just then he turned to face his squad. Adam was currently taking apart his sniper rifle, inspecting each part, and then putting it back together. Aaron had an assault rifle, a rocket launcher on his back, and had a satchel across his side with three LOTUS anti-tank mines. Amanda was cleaning her shotgun. Jon, he had a Battle Rifle slung across his back, and a pack at his side with three medkits and some extra ammo in it. Where they were going, he thought they'd need it.

Jon clicked his comm, "Is everyone alright? You guys have been real quiet."

Aaron spoke up, "It's just that," he paused, "we don't want Walter to end up like Chris."

Jon raised his voice, "I won't let that happen!"

Amanda came up behind him, "We know you won't. We're just a bit….worried."

Adam clicked his comm., "There's no reason to be worried. We're gonna save Walter and that's that."

Jon remembered back when their training first started and everyone was split into teams. He and Chris were probably better friends with each other than the rest of Yellow Team. Same went for Adam and Walter. Then, not too long after the elites broke away, Chris was captured by a brute pack while on an op. They didn't save him in time. They never recovered a body. Part of Jon really hoped he was still alive. Jon clenched his eyes as he remembered the scene. He drove it from his mind.

The Phantom shuddered as it entered the planet's atmosphere. Just then, a holoscreen flickered to life as the Arbiter in the other Phantom contacted them.

Jon turned to the screen, "Arbiter."

"Human."

"So, what's the plan?"

"In a moment, our Phantoms will separate from each other and land on opposite sides of the compound. Afterwards, we must make our way to the compound and crush them from both sides."

Jon considered it. "It sounds too simple."

"So it does."

"Fine. Spartan-091 out." With that, the holoscreen shuddered off. Yellow Team was quiet doing their pre-op rituals. Adam snapped his sniper rifle together for the last time, Aaron was inspecting his explosives, and Amanda was still cleaning her shotgun and going through her ammo, making sure every shell was in good condition to blow a brute's brains out.

Jon breathed in deep, 'I need a vacation. This is too stressful.' But, being a man of duty, not to mention a Spartan, a vacation was out of the question. 'But, maybe after this op, only after we save Walter."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"But what about the Demon?"

"What about him?"

"What shall we do with him?"

Amarsus growled, "He shall die by my hand."

The two lesser Brutes looked at their red-armored captain. "Yes captain," said one, "but when?"

"It shall be soon. When the sun sets on this planet's horizon, the ceremony shall begin."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Adam, what do you see?"

"Adam clicked his comm. "Not much, there's a clearing up ahead."

They had been dropped in the thick of a forest. Yellow, shrouded in the shadows, were barely visible, just as they were trained to be. Adam was sent ahead as point.

Jon breathed, 'Nothing severe yet. Let's hope it stays like that.'

The comm. clicked again, it was Adam, "Wait, there's a patrol coming in the clearing. I'd say about…" he paused, "three Jackals, eight Grunts, and a Brute. Should I take him?"

The team made it to the almost edge of the clearing. Jon clicked the comm. "Don't try anything stupid Adam. Take a position and give us sniper cover. Amanda, you're the shotgun. When Adam fires the first shot, flank 'em from behind. Aaron, toss a grenade and run distraction with me. No one fires until that grenade goes off."

Aaron clicked the comm. "Just say when."

Amanda clicked hers, "Ok, I'm in position."

Jon breathed deep. He did that a lot lately. "On my mark. 3…2…1…MARK!"

"Bomb's away." Aaron breathed. Four seconds later, there was an explosion, followed closely by a sniper shot. Jon darted out of the shadows followed closely by Aaron. Staying close to the edge and dodging plasma fire, he fired his Battle Rifle one-handed, so as to keep better mobility. The grenade had taken out three of the grunts and a jackal, while the sniper shot had taken out the brute's shields. Jon saw Amanda come up from behind and finish off the enraged brute with a shogun blast from behind. Being close, she also took out the remaining jackals while Jon and Aaron stopped to finish off the grunts.

Jon looked around, "Clear."

"Uhh, guys," said Amanda, "I think we're here"

There was a ledge at the far edge of the clearing. Amanda was sitting on one knee looking out at the Brute compound. The buildings were of concrete, and covered in brute tech. There was some kind of stage aroused at one of the Pelican landing pads.

They all walked over. Aaron spoke, "It looks human by design."

Jon turned, "It was. Aleria used to be a UNSC base. It was completely evacuated around the end of the war to defend Earth. We never came to take it back yet."

Adam leaned against a nearby tree, "So what do we do now?"

Jon sighed, "The elites will send a signal. Until then, we wait."


	6. Ch 6: The Final Countdown

**Chapter 6: The Final Countdown**

"Jon, how long are we going to wait?" Aaron was getting really impatient. They'd been waiting for a little over half an hour with no contact from the Arbiter's team. Aaron had been throwing a knife at a tree and was nearly at the middle.

Jon sighed, "Another fifteen minutes, at most. Then we assume the other team didn't make it and we proceed on or own. And Adam, wake up, I can hear you sleeping up there!"

Adam had perched up in a tree to "acquire a good view over of the place" and that he did. But now his breathing was heavier.

Adam yawned, "I knew I should have turned off my comm."

It was a couple more minutes of sitting in cover above the camp, Aaron's tree even more devoid of wood, when a message came through on the comm. "Human, we have arrived on the south side of the camp."

"Sure took them long enough," said Amanda on the helmet comms. Jon ignored this and responded, "Good, we've arrived as planned. What do you think of the layout? Can we do this? There's an awful lot of Brutes down there."

"Spartan, we must go, for you comrade, and to rid the galaxy of these barbarians. What? Oh, yes."

Confused at these last words, Jon tried to listen to the words being spoken off the comm. Finally a voice came back through, and it wasn't the Arbiter's.

"Sir, I think our best bet would be to go down there and kick their butts. Then we plan the rest. Just my opinion, sir"

Jon had almost collapsed from his sitting position he ad taken on a log. That was a voice he had not heard in years. That was impossible It couldn't be…

It was Chris.

"Chr…Chris?"

"In the flesh. Although it took me a little before I helped these guys here. They lent me a carbine, not my favorite piece of weaponry, but it works.

Aaron popped into the conversation now, "Chris! What the hell, man? All this time and not even a card?"

"What can I say dude, I took a long vacation. However unwillingly."

"You lazy bastard." Adam said sarcastically.

Amanda said, "You _would_ count this as a long vacation."

"How are you even here?" Jon had to ask.

"Later buddy, I'll be the one in the tight fitting ODST armor. Don't ask. Out." The comm. rumbled a little, and the Arbiter spoke again. "It's good to see we've made a friend to aid us. He seemed to know you."

"Yeah, we go way back."

"I see. Well, we must begin preparations to go. The sun is getting low and the Brutes seem to be gathering."

"Split chin's right, we have a _lot _of Brutes gathering around that stage in the middle." Adam observed from his perch.

"Alright guys, its crunch time. Aaron, you're wait is over." Jon said to the team.

"About time."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Walter was asleep in his cell, getting some much needed rest on the concrete floor, when the door slammed open.

"Oh," Walter looked at the small window slit at the far wall, "good evening Sour Kraut." It was the name Walter had taken to giving this Brute. He had never gotten the Brute's actual name.

"Up, demon. You're ceremony shall begin soon, and I am anxious to see how demon meat tastes."

Walter gulped. _'Well, I guess this is it. Jon, if you guys don't do something fast, I swear I'll haunt you guys forever.'_

And they headed out into the dusk.

And then it began.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter after so long. Has it been a year? I don't know. I finally figured out how to do this story, and I updated CH. 5 to better fit this chapter. Really I just added a couple sentences that stated that Chris's body was never recovered, and Jon hoped he was still alive. There, now you don't have to read it. Awesome.


End file.
